


Sister Sword to Anglachel

by Himring



Series: Outsiders of Gondolin [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Gondolin, Swords, smiths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Rog is not as wise as Melian, but he knows about swords.The sword Anguirel catches his eye.





	Sister Sword to Anglachel

‘Let me see that sword of yours, young Maeglin,’ said Rog.  
  
Anguirel, his father’s sword that Maeglin had stolen almost on impulse, noticing only later how the theft conflicted with his claim that he had outgrown Eol’s teaching. Had he intended to buy Turgon’s favour with it?   
  
Maeglin reluctantly handed it over. Rog studied it carefully, sifting through his impressions.  
  
‘Truly excellent metalwork,’ he commented, ‘and the material is remarkable! But…’  
  
‘But it’s not Noldorin?’ Maeglin asked, defensively.  
  
‘I have seen Sindarin smith-work,’ said Rog mildly. ‘Something about this troubles me, and it’s not that.’  
  
Maeglin shrugged, sheathing the sword. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is, obviously, inspired by the scene in which Melian warns Beleg against Anglachel and Beleg ignores the warning.  
> It has been suggested Rog may not be entirely Noldorin, because of his very untypical name. At any rate, I chose him here as someone who would probably not be prejudiced against others' work, but who might genuinely sense something about Anguirel that makes him uneasy.
> 
> The prompt for this was "sift".


End file.
